


complete

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but like in a soft way????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: He feels so full, so stuffed to the brim, and it’s all he ever wants to—to feel Jeno pulsing inside of him and have their bodies touching.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	complete

Renjun loves when they’re together and everything is loud and fun, but he also likes it when they’re just co-existing in the same space, together, and no words are needed to fill the silence between them.

Jeno is playing some game that is too loud, with lots of explosions happening, but Renjun doesn’t care about that. Sitting on Jeno’s lap and with his head resting on the crook of Jeno’s neck, little puffs of air grazing the boy's skin, Renjun feels so comfortable, so warm, that he's slowly starting to drift off.

Jeno's bare chest emanates heat and Renjun can feel the boy's heartbeat under his fingertips, something steady and strong. He's completely overwhelmed with Jeno's presence around all his senses, so Renjun brushes a little kiss under his jaw just so he can feel him even more.

Though Jeno tries not to move too much, he still squirms a little with the kiss, and Renjun releases a deep breath when Jeno's cock inside of him hits another spot. He feels so full, so stuffed to the brim, and it’s all he ever wants to–to feel Jeno pulsing inside of him and have their bodies touching.

And after a stressful day, after worrying for hours and hours at his job, there was nothing more that Renjun wanted then to let his mind drift away inside Jeno's embrace, all his concerns vanishing with his presence.

Jeno is all around him and Renjun drowns – in the way Jeno feels under his palms, the skin warm and flushed, his scent filling up his lungs with every breath he takes, and his cock stuffing him up completely. There isn't a part of him where Jeno isn't present.

It's too easy to relax – and soon his body goes lax.

Renjun imagines he must have drifted off a little because now there's a silence in the room and Jeno's trying hard not to jolt him too much, though Renjun still feels the movements that Jeno makes while leaning forward, followed by the dull sound of the controller meeting the desk’s surface. There’s the noise of clothes rustling and a deep breath coming out from Jeno; Renjun imagines that he must be kicking off the underwear and pants that were rolled around his ankles.

He barely suppresses a startling noise that comes out of him with a sudden move, holding Jeno’s shoulders tight when he feels himself being lifted, hands supporting him on the back of his thighs.

“Sorry,” Jeno mumbles when he sees that Renjun is awake and clutching tight to him.

Renjun opens his eyes and blinks, his vision too blurry to be able to make out what’s in front of him, but he hears Jeno’s grunt when he kneels on the bed and tries not to lose his balance. Not too long after, Renjun feels himself being lowered and his back meets the bed, the soft blankets being moved around him.

Renjun knows what Jeno will do next and he’s too greedy to allow that, so he keeps his tight grip around Jeno’s shoulders and hisses a warning when Jeno starts to slip out of him. He doesn’t want to let him go.

“Renjun-ah,” Jeno says, fingers caressing the knuckles of his hands, his touch light. “I can’t stay in this position. Let me just… move a bit.”

He already feels empty the second Jeno’s cock slips away, but Renjun swallows down his complaints and shifts a little on the bed, making space for Jeno to fit behind him. It almost feels like an eternity has passed and Renjun is fighting to keep his eyes open, but the bed finally dips and Jeno’s strong arms encase him.

It’s warm and comforting. Renjun can feel Jeno’s heartbeat against his back, and he sighs when Jeno finally starts to thrust back in. He’s not that hard, but that’s not a problem; and even though that night it’s not about that, Renjun can’t help but clench down a little, relishing in Jeno’s breath hitching up with the sudden pressure around his cock.

Jeno nips at the back of his neck as a warning and Renjun smiles. He feels too tired to think of doing anything else but just snuggling more into Jeno’s embrace. His eyes finally flutter shut with the gentle touches of Jeno’s fingers upon his skin, and it’s too easy to fall asleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu  
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
